


Back Rub

by backtoblack101



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca feels guilty about how Chloe makes her feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Rub

**Author's Note:**

> So honest to god i’m having the worst writers block atm and I can’t write anything over a few hundred words without screaming at my laptop screen and wanting to set myself on fire so I decided to try a little bechloe for the first time in years to see if it helped in any way

“Bad day?”

Beca looked up from her laptop screen and smiled, not at Chloe’s question, but at the way she’d asked it; soft and concerned and determine all at once, like regardless of Beca’s answer she was here to make things better.

“Had worse,” Beca shrugged. “I’m having a mental block.”

Chloe smiled at that and maybe Beca should have been offended that her mental block would cause the red had such amusement, though she knew better – after all, Chloe would never hurt her.

“Think a back rub might help?”

“No” was on the tip of Beca’s tongue though Chloe was still smiling at her all bright and bubbly and the feeling knotting in her stomach that felt a lot like guilt also felt a lot like longing so instead she swallowed away the sudden dryness in her throat and nodded.

“Well then…” Chloe waved her hand in a grand gesture at Beca’s bed, her long fingers twisting in a careless kind of motion that left Beca wondering if the redhead even knew the power those hands possessed, or how from the very first time they’d brushed her skin in the most innocent of fashions she’d been undone by their gentle force and reassembled in a way that had always left her feeling just a little off kilter. “I can’t do it if you’re sitting at a desk.”

Her bed was a little cluttered with yesterday’s outfit and todays leftover Chinese though by the time she’d disentangled herself from the web of wires that went connected her to her laptop Chloe already had a space cleared for her to lie herself out.

“Top…” It was an old graphic t-shirt two sizes too big that she’d been gifted by her father and his at the time girlfriend, and Beca pulled it off over her head the second Chloe pointed it out. “Okay now… make yourself comfortable.”

Chloe said it like it wasn’t the millionth time they’d done this, like it wasn’t the millionth time she’d found an excuse to run her hands over Beca’s back, and it wasn’t the millionth time Beca had thought of a million excuses not to let her but hadn’t used a single one.

Instead she lay down and waited for the feel of Chloe positioning herself on her lower back, waited for soft finger tips to skim up the centre of her spine and curl under the clasp of her bra. The click, followed by the relief from the wire that had been digging into her sides all day, was enough to bring on Beca’s guilt tenfold.

She wasn’t cheating though.

This wasn’t cheating.

Even if Chloe’s fingers unknotting the tension in her shoulders  felt more intimate than any number of kisses Jessie could place against the crook of her neck or any amount of sweet nothings he could whisper in her ear it still wasn’t cheating.

It wasn’t cheating because there was an unspoken rule between them that Beca would never cheat on Jessie, never leave Jessie, and Chloe would never try to make her.

After all, Chloe would never hurt Beca, even if they both got hurt in the process.


End file.
